crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Park
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: |ghost_times = Crash Team Racing N. Tropy: Oxide: 1:30:50 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: N. Tropy: 1:37:53 Oxide: 1:29:35 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:22:51 |previous = Sewer Speedway |next = Tiger Temple |bg = green }}Coco Park (ココ・デ・サーキット lit. Coco de Circuit in Japanese) is the fifth race course in Crash Team Racing ''and ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. As its name suggests, it is Coco Bandicoot's home track. It appears in the Green Gem Cup (which includes Roo's Tubes, Polar Pass and Cortex Castle) and the Wumpa Cup. Structure Coco Park is a simple, wide-road track with no obstacles. This makes it a true test of speed and ability of the racers. There are three boost pads, located at the entrance of the tunnel, before the final hill, and along the left edge of the track near the finish line. They are spaced out enough to be able to spot them easily enough during a race. The final hill in the race is large enough to pull off a jump high enough to create a small turbo boost. Hazards are few and far apart. They consist of only a pond running parallel to the course, off to the side at the finish line and running out of bounds at the far reaches of the hills. Neither of these hazards endanger the racer without the racer purposefully pursuing them. Environment The course is surrounded by hills mostly covered in lines of red, yellow and white flowers. There are large, pink statues dotted along the sides along with a single, snow-covered mountain which can be driven through. There are various hedges cut along the side of the course differing in height. At the finish line, there is a stadium facing a pond and a mural of Coco on the opposite side of the track. The track received an extensive overhaul in the Nitro-Fueled remake. An abundance of flower petals are spread all over the track, with fountains constantly spraying more in every direction. Various plants suspended by propellers can be seen floating above the track. There are four giant stone statues of Coco herself on the sides of the track. Behind the starting line on the sidelines, a renaissance fair similar to the Medieval stages of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped can be seen, with enemies from the level cheering. Many scientists can be seen cheering along the walkway of a winner's circle on the sideline. And lastly, a fairy tale-themed castle can be seen at the distance. Walkthroughs Coco Park - Platinum Relic - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 46)|The relic race. Coco Park - CTR Challenge - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 28)|The CTR challenge. Coco Park - Trophy Race - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 6)|The trophy race. Gallery Crash Team Racing CTR_Coco_Park.png|Map of Coco Park Dingooxide.jpg|Dingodile racing Oxide on Coco Park Ntropyghost.jpg|Crash racing a Ghost of N. Tropy on Coco Park Cocopark.jpg|Artwork of Coco Park Cocoparkrace.jpg|Gameplay of Coco Park Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled 77561-42.jpg Coco Park Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Coco Park in Nitro-Fueled D2CnRimUcAAQkvC.jpg CTR_026_Customization_CocoPark_NGin_Coco_Pinstripe-26-1080.jpg Trivia *If the map of the track is rotated counter-clockwise, it resembles a butterfly. *This is the first track seen in the game's intro and overall. *Early screenshots shows how the last hill at the end of the track had the word "Coco" written on it with flowers. *Despite the advancement in technology on modern consoles, the cheering scientists seen in the remastered version are animated sprites as opposed to 3D models like the Medival enemies also seen on the track. *In Nitro Fueled, Wizard and Knight Lab Assistants can be seen cheering along the track. One resembles a prince, the same seen as a Frog attacks Crash or Coco in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *In the remastered version, the giant statues of Coco seen throughout the track are resized and retextured duplicates of her character model. **One of said statues has no arms, a reference to the Venus de Milo statue. *In the remastered version, the centre lines are replaced by hearts fr:Parc Coco Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Team Racing Category:The Lost Ruins Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Places